User talk:Tennessee Ernie Ford
at a glance tables I noticed your working on an at a glance table on the Merchants page and editing the article live, have you considered using your Sandbox as a blank canvas while you work on the table formating, then move it on to the article when your done? Just a suggestion, I personally find it very useful myself :) [[User:Hollowness|'Hollowness']] | Talk 00:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I don't consider it appropriate for the sandbox for several reasons: :* It's meant to highlight the fact that the wiki lacks standard information on merchants. :* I'm not experimenting with the presentation or formatting; the layout and type of data is fairly standard for this type of thing. :* It's meant to be collaborative, not my personal view of at-a-glance. : If I were working on a personal (rather than shared) at-a-glance table, I'd simply create a perma-page in my user space and mention it on the discussion page. In the meantime, the current format encourages others to contribute. Thanks for the suggestion. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:45, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, you don't really have to explain yourself to me, I say this because it appears to be a work in progress which the sandbox is a perfect place to use and maybe if other contributers are editing while your editing, avoid a possible clash. And also so you are aware one of the admins has a work in progress with merchants and merchant page layouts (Project Bodahn) and may eventually override yours. 01:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Erm, I'm not sure that I understand what you are asking. Wikis are inherently works in progress, especially new ones. The quick reference table is meant to be collaborative; putting it in my sandbox discourages community participation. I gathered the data that was available on the individual merchant articles, put it into a single table, and published it; this allows everyone to see how much info is actually available (alas, not much) and encourages peeps to fill in the gaps. ::: If Pwr905 has a great idea for a wiki-project to improve merchant data, I would encourage you to encourage them to make it easier for people to participate. I'm all in favor of anything that helps standardize and raise the level of information available. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:07, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Clarification: work in progress formating. not inputting. As for the other remark I am not admin and merely forwarding information given to me, from an admin, when I ventured into merchant inputing, I saw such activity pertinent to the project, and gave the heads up (its still in my talk page). And a suggestion to the table formating (not the information) else were, was merely giving the heads up just in case you may be asked by admins, just trying to help (but alas) it seems you have taken it as a negative gesture. 02:37, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'm still not sure what you are asking of me. The layout hasn't changed notably since I created the table. (I fixed some corruption caused when someone used the Rich Text Editor and compacted the buy/sell ratio data. Other than that, I believe everything else is the same, except for the data.) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 03:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC)